Los problemas de Terminus
by CallMeAutumnQueen
Summary: Terminus era un poco diferente al resto de los dioses:vivía e interactúaba con semidioses y legados diariamente, sin mencionar que era una estatua sin brazos. Primero le faltaban el respeto por siglos (honestamente, solo poque no medía 3m o era impresionante no significaba que no era poderoso) y ahora, bueno, ahora el Campamento Júpiter estaba enfentando drama en forma de monstruos


**_N/T _**_**Esta es una TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA de la historia original "The Woes of Terminus", de quicksilversquared. Repito, la historia NO me pertenece a mi, tan solo la traducción. Si te intereza leer la verción original en ingles, al final de la historia se encuentran el link a ella, y al perfil del autor. Ahora si, a leer.**_

* * *

**_N/A No tengo conmigo los libros de Percy Jackson, así que me disculpo por la falta o errores en las citas o algo que no esté en orden. Dicho esto, a leer, ¡y siempre amó recibir comentarios!_**

Terminus casi nunca estaba de buen humor. Estar apresado en bloques de piedras le hacía eso a la gente, o mejor dicho, a un dios. Al contrario de otros dioses, no podía rondar libremente por ahí o tener semidioses...bueno, podía, pero era más difícil para él que otros dioses. Ellos solo hacían sus formas normales más pequeñas, tal vez alteraban un detalle o dos, pero él tenía que hacer que no pareciese una estatua. Solo existía una persona que Terminus conocía que se enamoró de una estatua, y fue un escultor con cuyo corazón Venus había estado jugando. Pero nadie saldría con Terminus si se mostraba como normalmente lucía. No, no, por supuesto que no. En vez de estar teniendo escapadas interesantes de las que pudiera hablar con otros dioses, se esperaba que él patrullará diligentemente las fronteras de Roma, bueno, la ciudad en Campamento Júpiter. Roma, la vieja Roma ahora pertenecía a diferentes dioses, que alguien maldijera el pensamiento. Los romanos ni siquiera tenían la decencia de nombrar la ciudad después de él, incluso aunque él era el que estaba con ellos, y las visitas de Júpiter eran escasas y espaciadas entre ellas.

A Terminus, realmente, realmente le disgustaba Júpiter. Y, si se ponía a pensar en ello, todos los otros dioses también. ¡Bah! Solo porque tenían control sobre cosas más llamativas, pensaban que eran mejores. Al igual que hacían un montón de otros dioses menores, solo porque se podían mover e interactuar con personas de otra forma que no fuera checkealos para sentir las armas. En cada fiesta de dioses, Terminus era la burla de un dios u otro.

Sin excepción, volvía a Roma malhumorado, tratando de liberarse un poco de esa irritación reprobando a los campistas. Honestamente, ¿no podían dejar de hacer preguntas estúpidas? ¿Por qué cada bendito campista nuevo preguntaba porque no tenía brazos o dudaba su habilidad de checkealos por armas? Era un dios. Eso no parecía convencerlos. Era una estatua, una rota, para el caso. Los semidioses y legados aceptaban eso en algún momento, pero pocos lo trataban con el debido respeto.

Prefería a los niños pequeños. Tal vez no se arrodillaban ante él ni le ofrecían ofrendas o mostraban "el respeto apropiado que se merece un dios", pero lo respetaban mucho más que otros mestizos mayores. Pensaban que él era cool, una estatua que podía hablar, derribar cosas sin usar las manos, y que era gruñona (ellos encontraban su hostilidad hilarante). Ellos eran divertidos también. Jugaban a pequeños juegos con él, y lo ayudaban a pasar el tiempo. Decada, tras decada, Terminus cuidaba las fronteras. Vió al campamento mudarse después del inconveniente con el descendiente de Neptuno, y obtuvo un descanso de la aburrida monotonía de su vida gritándole a los mestizos desafortunados que tuvieron que cargar sus estatuas hasta el nuevo sitio del campamento,

-¡Cuidado, chico! ¡No puedes ir soltando la estatua de un dios así como así! ¡Muestra algo de respeto! ¡Cuidado con ese árbol! ¡No tropieces con esa roca! ¡Vamos, vamos, no te quedes solo parado ahí!

Era en realidad bastante divertido, este tipo de salidas. Terminus le preguntó a los pretores del momento si era posible que alguien lo cargara para ver el mundo (¿tal vez en un vagón personalizado?) de vez en cuando, no muy seguido, tal vez una o dos veces cada siglo, así no tendría que gastar un montón de energía tratando de transportarse a sí mismo fuera del campamento.

Votaron la idea. Aparentemente hubo tantas quejas del abuso verbal por parte de Terminus hacia aquellos que lo habían cargado que ahora nadie quería llevar a Terminus por ahí. Terminus se enfurruño. Pero sí poner de mal humor a esos semidioses era la parte divertida, ¡pudo agregar variedad a sus quejas! Normalmente no podía quejarse sobre la gente volcandolo, o darle importancia a que se estaban moviendo muy lento, o que lo embistieran contra árboles (no que le fuese a doler de todas formas), así que quejarse sobre ello era divertido. Además podía ver más semidioses y gritarles por no tener sus camisetas metidas dentro de sus pantalones correctamente, o por tener sus armas colgadas torcidas. La mayoría de ellos maldecía y dejaban de hacer lo que sea que estuvieran haciendo para arreglar lo que sea que estuviera fuera de lugar. Tal vez era abusar de su poder como dios y, por lo tanto, como una figura de autoridad, pero todo lo que Terminus tenía que hacer para olvidarlo era recordar cuando esos semidioses adolescentes habían apenas llegado al Campamento Júpiter y lo habían inadvertidamente insultado, y todo resto de culpa por abusar de su poder se desvanecía abruptamente.

Era bastante divertido, después de todo.

Después de eso, Terminus comenzó a usar su poder en todo su esplendor. Nunca más se iba él a quedar donde sus estatuas habían sido colocadas, él podía e iba a teletransportarse a otras partes del campamento para reprimir a los campistas. Los estándares de pulcritud en la forma de vestir y en el resto del campamento súbitamente mejoró. Ahora lucían como debidos legionarios romanos. Terminus no le importaba cambiar el estilo de vestimenta en las afueras del campamento, él no iba a tirar por la borda sus estándares solo porque un montón de tontos mortales creían que lucía bien el tener los pantalones alrededor de los tobillos en público. Nu-uh, de ninguna manera, no mientras Terminus estuviera alrededor. Esperaba que los semidioses no volvieran a sus viejos estilos una vez fuera del campamento, en una búsqueda o algo. Eso era una mala cosa a tener en su obituario:

"Jimmy murió tropezando con sus propios pantalones mientras huía de un gorgon, consecuentemente siendo mutilados hasta la muerte, cuando pudo haberlo sobrepasado si no hubiese tropezado. Sin embargo, al menos murió con estilo, con jeans aproximadamente cuatro tallas más grandes, y la parte superior alrededor de sus rodillas. Esperemos que esto sea consolación suficiente para su familia y amigos "

Una cosa buena de ser un dios en constante contacto con los semidioses era que Terminus podía observar los cambios en la vestimenta de cerca y personalmente (no el mundo exterior en si, en realidad, ya que solía quedarse en el Campamento Júpiter), pero podía ver el cambio de diversidad en el campamento y como trataban con esas nuevas adiciones.

Era interesante de observar, aunque Terminus nunca dejaría que los campistas lo supieran. Él estaba por encima de ellos, y dejarles saber que estaba agarrando la idea de cómo actuar ante campistas de diferentes etnias gracias a ellos era simplemente inaceptable. Tenía estándares, después de todo.

Terminus podía categorizar legionarios prácticamente desde el primer día. Los torpes, los que no harían mucho, los promedios, los que se convertirían en líderes, los que tenían grandes pero ocultos poderes y llegarían lejos. Podía decir quién era de no confiar, quién abusaría de su poder, quiénes se sobrestimarían a sí mismos y nunca descubrirían todo lo que tenían para ofrecer, quién tenía secretos que no le contarían a nadie, quién sorprendería a todos cuando de repente se levantara. Terminus tenía que vigilarse diariamente para no contar los secretos y poderes de nadie, así podían descubrirlos por si mismos. Era mejor de esa manera, descubrir sus poderes de a poco, y aprender a usar un poco a cada tiempo, antes que saltar de lleno e intentar usar todo el alance de todos sus poderes de una. Mejor construir la corona, la obra maestra, en una plataforma sólida, que en simple andamiaje.

Tan pronto como Jason llegó, Terminus pudo sentir un gran poder en él. No fue ninguna sorpresa cuando Júpiter reclamo a Jason como su hijo, incluso aunque no había habido ningún hijo de Júpiter en años.

Terminus también podía sentir que la presencia de Jason significaba problemas. Había habido una razón porque no había semidioses de Júpiter, e incluso si Terminus no sabía cuál era, podía ver el patrón. No había habido semidioses de los Tres Grandes por décadas. Hubiera sido más normal que Neptuno no tuviera semidioses en el campamento romano, ¿pero los tres a la vez? Para nada. Era preocupante también que Jason hablara de una hermana que no estaba por ningún lado. ¿Era esta otro de los hijos de Júpiter? Terminus sospechaba que lo era. Los mortales normalmente no tenían amoríos con dioses después de tener hijos normales y mortales. Esto significaba que había otro extremadamente poderoso semidios allí afuera, a menos que estuviera muerta.

Jason era poderoso, Terminus lo sabía. Podía sentir que Jason iba a ser una gran ayuda para el campamento algún día, y estaba en lo cierto. El campamento Júpiter probablemente hubiera perdido la pelea con los Titanes si no hubiera sido por por las destrezas de Jason en el campo de batalla, su liderazgo, y, por supuesto, su vuelo. Era de gran ayuda tener un semidios que pudiera ver las líneas de monstruos desde arriba, así los planeadores de ataque (en su mayoría hijos de Marte) podrían posicionar las líneas mejor. Era una buena cosa saber sobre el drakon que estaba en la mira de una de sus líneas más débiles, y sobre el hueco entre las líneas de defensa de los monstruos. Jasón ayudó mucho más de lo que Octavian hizo, incluso aunque Octavian tenía de sobra ositos de peluche de alta calidad para leer. Terminus sospechaba que Octavian estaba más preocupado tratando de figurar como conseguir una posición com pretor que realmente prestando mucha atención al problema en cuestión.

Terminus realmente odiaba a ese chico.

Tenía que mostrar algo de respeto por el chico, porque aparentemente tenía "la vista", pero eso no significaba que él no pudiera atacar cuando Octavian daba un paso en falso. El chico era todo apariencias y ninguna consideración para lo que era mejor para la comunidad romana. Octavian siempre hablaba sobre lo que un "verdadero romano" era: leal, dispuesto a recibir un golpe por sus amigos, trabajador, dedicado, dispuesto a ayudar, y mucho más. Terminus sospechaba que Octavian decía esas cosas para que otros lo ayudaran a él, en vez de ser al revés. Octavian claramente había obviado la parte de la "definición de una verdadero romano" que decía que "los romanos se ayudaban entre ellos y no abusaban de sus posiciones. Ellos no usaban a los otros como escalones hacia el poder". En serio, era inaceptable la forma en que nadie osaba oponersele. ¿Donde quedaba el "los romanos son fuertes y defienden lo que está bien"?

Terminus se rehusaba a inquietarse cuando Jason se desvaneció. Reyna era una pretor fuerte, ella podía manejar el campamento mientras Jason estaba desaparecido mientras no dejara que Octavian encontrará su camino a convertirse en pretor también. Reyna se mantuvo fuerte, cumpliendo con las expectaciones de Terminus. Él le mostró su apreciación no criticandola mucho, al menos no tan duramente, todavía tenía sus responsabilidades con que cumplir.

Terminus se sorprendió cuando Nico y Hazel se mostraron (ahora _ahí _había un par con grandes secretos) y estaba sorprendido de descubrir que eran ambos hijos de Pluto.

Primero Júpiter, ahora Pluto, que vendría después, ¿un hijo de Neptuno? Oh, dioses, si eso pasaba...las cicatrices del último hijo de Neptuno todavía estaban ahí, débiles pero presentes, y a los romanos de toda forma nunca le había gustado mucho el agua de todas formas.

Luego Percy llegó. Terminus podía reconocer a un smartass* inmediatamente. Percy Jackson le contestaba a las figuras de autoridad como si no fuera nada.

Terminus se sintió redimido cuando Percy también le contestó de vuelta a Marte, _Marte, _un dios mayor que podía aplastar a Percy en polvo ahí mismo en donde se paraba. Terminus admitió a regañadiente que el semidiós tenía agallas.

Terminus se encontró a sí mismo gustandole Percy incluso aún más después de que Percy encaró a Octavian, ignorando los comentarios de Octavian de que Percy no era un verdadero romano.

Él es más romano de lo que tu eres, Terminus había pensado amargamente. No importaba que Percy fuera griego y un hijo de Neptuno (Terminus no debería haber abierto su boca para refunfuñar cuando Nico y Hazel llegaron, claramente se había malito a si mismo), él estaba dispuesto a tomar una búsqueda aparentemente dada por perdida para ayudar a los romanos, y estaba dispuesto a soportar el ridículo para cumplir esa meta y completar la búsqueda. Terminus se sintió un poco mal por el chico, tan solo había llegado al campamento, y ya se había puesto en el lado malo de Octavian, y ahora se iba en una búsqueda. Se suponía que sabía pelear bien, así que eso no sería un problema, pero de todas formas. Los romanos no habían preparado al grupo muy bien, y Percy claramente lo sabía. Estaba frustrado, pero se rehusaba a dejar ver a Octavian eso, y obtener su pequeña victoria.

Terminus esperaba que Percy regresara al campamento. Realmente lo divertía ver a Octavian ser puesto en su lugar, y Percy Jackson era la persona perfecta para hacer eso. No importaba que el chico pareciera incapaz de mostrar respeto por las autoridades (al menos no era un falso como Octavian) era divertido y real, y "las figuras de autoridad" tenían que ganarse su respeto, no solo esperarlo.

Unos días después, el infierno se desató mientras los monstruos aremetían contra el campamento. Terminus hizo su parte, explotando los misiles que volaban hacía la ciudad, bramando insultos a los monstruos, y evitando a los que se acercaban demasiado. Siempre había luchado con la legión cuando el campamento estaba bajo ataque, defendiendo las líneas y lo que era más importante. Mantuvo una oreja parada, sin embargo, _él _tenía que volver. Terminus estaba seguro que la presencia de Percy, junto con la de Hazel y Frank, podía dar vuelta la pelea. Los romanos no estaban perdiendo, exactamente, pero ciertamente no iban ganando.

Un crepitante rayo bastante brillante seguido por un igual de impresionante BOOM de un trueno anunció el retorno de los que habían ido en la búsqueda. Terminus sonrió, o mejor dicho, sus labios ya no estaban permanente fruncidos. El águila estaba de vuelta, y estaba lista para destruir algunos monstruos.

Un flash dorado captó la atención de Terminus un par de minutos después. Entrecerró los ojos, y pudo diferenciar las figuras de la Quinta corte, vestidos con armaduras de oro que no combinaban. Tendría que gritarles por lucir en tan mal estado, honestamente, sabía que no todos podrían tener el mismo tipo de armadura dorada, pero ¿no podían al menos tratar de combinarlos en una misma persona? Parecían que habían estado en una venta de armaduras usadas. Asustaban tanto como un montón de chatarra.

Un ruidoso, sediento de sangre, bien protegido montón de chatarra, Terminus admitió a regañadientes un momento después. Tenían algo en ellos, después de todo. La quinta corte se había olvidado que se suponía que eran la débil, patética corte y en cambio ensartaban monstruos a diestra y siniestra, yendo en rescate de las otras cortes. Terminus sintió un cálido brote de orgullo en su interior, la Quinta realmente definía lo que era ser un verdadero romano, no solo la apariencia de uno. Parecían haber olvidado, o al menos dejado de lado, el hecho de que las otras cortes habían estado constantemente metiéndose con ellos y no habían ido en su ayuda cuando la Quinta lo precisó, y ahora la Quinta estaba ayudando a otros porque podían hacerlo. Todo ese talento crudo, todo esa determinación, toda esa frustración e ira y habilidad, ahora brillaba como Febo de buen humor (también conocido como "el sol").

Terminus volvió a desviar a la aún en aumento lluvia de misiles llameantes. Los monstruos no iban a tener la satisfacción de destruir Nueva Roma mientras _él_ la estuviera protegiendo. No era como si tomara un montón de concentración, de todas maneras, pero no podía dejarse estar. Nunca dejaría de escuchar sobre ellos si se distraía por la acción y dejaba que Nueva Roma fuera destruida. Deseó, no por primera vez, que los monstruos fueron honrados y mantuvieran su pelea en el verdadero campo de batalla y dejarán Nueva Roma en paz. La pela era la mejor acción que Terminus había visto en un buen tiempo, y tuvo que perderse un montón de ello para asegurarse que estaba desviando todos los peligros de la ciudad.

Maldito sean esos monstruos. Además de arruinar el campamento y hacerlo menos que presentable, estaban también robando la chance de Terminus de en realidad ver alguna acción interesante.

De pronto Percy Jackson se acercó corriendo hacia Terminus, sin aliento, y quería que Terminus lo ayudará a destruir el gigante. Terminus dió tan solo una mirada al realmente alto gigante que goteaba veneno y dejaba caer basiliscos, y dijo que no, después de todo pelear contra gigantes _no _estaba en su descripción de trabajo. Eso se dejaba a los semidioses. Él solo protegía a la ciudad. Percy lo miró bastante frustrado, luego corrió de vuelta para encarar a Polybotes. La siguiente cosa que Terminus supo fue que el gigante bulto feo iba corriendo colina abajo, acercándose, y luego cruzó la barrera de Nueva Roma.

Nuh-uh. De ninguna manera eso estaría bien. Sin dudar así lo dijo Terminus, gritandole a Polybotes. Tal vez podía ser un dios menor, pero ningún gigante iba a corretear alrededor rompiendo sus reglas. Polybotes respondió derribando a Terminus y parándose sobre él. Terminus vió rojo.

-¡Percy Jackson, te has conseguido un trato!- gritó- ¡Derrotemos a este gigante!

Percy agarró la cabeza desconectada de Terminus y prosiguió a comenzar con lo que parecía ser una rutina de acrobacias sobre Polybotes, resultando en el gigante finalmente siendo derribado. Terminus captó la más pequeña señal de una sonrisa en la cara de Percy mientras caminaba a zancadas hasta la cara del gigante. Polybotes no parecía particularmente sentirse amenazado por Percy. Después de todo, el gigante bulto feo continuo, Percy no lo podía matar por sí solo.

-Conoce a mi amigo, Terminus.- Percy dijo, casi regocijándose, mientras alzaba la cabeza de Terminus así podía aplastarla contra Polybotes.- Es un dios.

Terminus tuvo la satisfacción de ver el terror en la cara del gigante tan solo un instante antes que se estrellara contra la nariz de Polybotes. Polybotes se desintegró en una pila de algas marinas humeantes, y Terminus no podía haberse sentido más orgulloso. Él (y Percy) habían derrotado a un _gigante. _A un gigante creado para derrotar a uno de los Tres Grandes, encima. ¡Que gran historia para contar en los encuentros de los dioses! Ahora ningún dios podría despreciarlo. Un _gigante._ No importaba que una de sus estatuas estuviera en ruinas (eso podría arreglarse después), Terminus nunca se había sentido tan importante.

Y Percy lo había llamado _amigo._ Normalmente Terminus se habría sentido ofendido de ser considerado amigo de un mortal, pero hey, ser amigo de alguien significaba que la otra personas no lo odiaba, y significaba que se había ganado el respeto de Percy, y Percy no parecía respetar a cualquiera.

Terminus sonrió orgullosamente mientras los legionarios alzaban a Percy, cantando "¡Pretor! ¡Percy! ¡Percy!" y alabandolo. Terminus podía escuchar a Percy protestando y diciendo:

"No podría haberlo hecho sin Terminus, ¡agradecerle a él!" y "Ustedes estuvieran sorprendentes también, chicos" Ah, el mejor tipo de héroe, uno que no calmaría por el crédito que no se hubiera ganado y que le daría a los otros el respeto que se merecían, no importaba que tan pequeño rol hubiesen jugado. Terminus podía decir que Percy era sincero al no aceptar el crédito, no como Octavian, que alagaría a los otros, y luego llamaría la atención a lo que él había hecho. Terminus quedó satisfecho de ver que incluso los más cercanos de los seguidores de Octavian habían abandonado su lado para animar a Percy.

Terminus rió ante la cara de Octavian. No tenía precio.

La sonrisa no dejo su cara por el resto de la tarde, mientras usaba su gorrito de fiesta y cantaba alegremente con los legionarios y familias de Nueva Roma. De alguna manera, la noticia de que él había tenido una gran rol en la pelea y especialmente en la derrota de Polybotes se había esparcido. Las personas lo estaban felicitando a diestra y siniestra, y Terminus rodó los ojos ante los "regalos" de Iris, que ahora ensuciaban las calles, pero no podía conseguir que le importara mucho. Nueva Roma ya estaría limpia una vez más pronto; ya había barrenderos barriendo el lío en la ciudad, y los siguientes días serían probablemente dedicados a reconstruir las áreas que habían sido dañadas y a hacer mejoras en el campamento. La armería tendría que ser agrandada, de seguro. Tal vez habría otra expedición a Alaska para retirar el resto de las armas de oro Imperial, y los campistas de Vulcano estarían ocupados reforjando armas viejas, para que pudieran ser un poquito más...uniformes. Era una cosa lucir un poco desaliñados durante una pelea después de tener que tomar sus armaduras de un momento a otro; pero era una cosa totalmente distinta continuar luciendo como si la venta de armaduras usadas hubiera durado por años, después de la sorpresa inicial.

Pero Terminus no se iba a preocupar por eso esta noche. No se iba a preocupar por el sentimiento que tenía en su estómago de que algo iba a pasar...no algo _malo_, necesariamente, pero _algo. _Percy Jackson era pretor ahora, no Octavian, y Terminus confiaba en Percy. Él no iba a sacrificar las vidas o felicidad de otros por su propia gloria, ni iba a dejar que otros lo controlaran. Terminus había visto ambos casos antes. No era bonito cuando pasaba, y siempre le tomaba un tiempo al campamento para recobrarse.

Terminus sonrió nuevamente mientras el sol finalmente se hundía en el horizonte, convirtiendo todo en oro por un momento antes de comenzar su descenso a una noche negra. Lo que tenga que venir...el Campamento Júpiter está preparado para ello, como yo lo estoy.

* * *

(Smartass*: persona que es irritantemente inteligente, descarada, impertinente, sassy, etc). No quise traducirlo realmente, porque pierde su naturaleza al hacerlo, pierde la fuerza y el carácter que posee la palabra en su idioma nativo, ya que involucra varios conceptos en una sola palabra que ninguna en nuestro idioma puede igualar (al menos que yo conozca…)

* * *

_**N/A Tan solo 3.500 o algo de palabras…. booo…**_

_**No hay mucho que pueda decir de Terminus, ya que solo ha aparecido en un libro por ahora (no que eso me haya detenido con Octavian...pero tenemos más información ahí en El hijo de Neptuno, así que voy a culpar a ese hecho). Y no he leído El hijo de Neptuno por un tiempo (tengo que sacar una tarjeta para la librería local), así que fue un problema también, pero espero que lo que haya escrito este bien. **_

_**La personalidad gruñona de Terminus es divertida de escribir.**_

_**¡Comenta! Me encanta escuchar críticas. ¿Tienen algún pedido para one-shots sobre otros personajes? Ya he hecho Octavian y Rachel, ¿tal vez Dionisio?**_

* * *

_**N/T :**_

**www . fanfiction s / 8527393 / 1 / The - Woes - of - Terminus _(link (sin los espacios) a la historia original. También puedes encontrarla como "The Woes of Terminus" en el perfil del autor, quicksilversquared)_**

**_www . fanfiction u / 3711592 / quicksilversquared ) (link (sin los espacios) al perfil del autor, quicksilversquared)_**


End file.
